Jeb's Bush
by SpaceOpera
Summary: **Written during the 2016 GOP Primary Race but I only got to posting it now!** Distraught after a blowout defeat in the Florida Republican primary, Senator Marco Rubio finds solace in the comforting embrace of Former FL Governor Jeb Bush.
1. Chapter 1: The Text Message

Senator Marco Rubio stared out the window of his campaign bus as it left Miami and headed for Tallahassee. As he passed, he saw home after home with MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN signs in their front yards. He looked away from the window in disgust and instead looked at his Facebook feed on his iPhone. Sure enough, he saw that CNN shared Donald Trump's victory speech that he gave after a resounding victory in the Florida Primary Election. Marco clicked it and Trump said, _"I'd like to congratulate Marco Rubio on a well fought campaign_. _I know he'll go on to -_ ". Marco Rubio threw his phone to the back of the bus in anger. "This was supposed to be MY victory. MY state." Marco said to himself, as he choked back tears. "I was supposed to be the Republican Party's golden boy."

Just then, he heard a beeping from the back of the bus. His phone received a text. He went to the back of the bus and checked it. It was from Jeb Bush, his mentor, and his former competitor in the campaign.

 _Dear Marco, I heard that you dropped out of the race. It's a real pity. I was hoping to see you win. Why don't you come to my house tonight around 7 to celebrate your campaign?..."_

Marco read down a little farther.

See you soon. Sincerely,

Jeb 3 ;)

Marco read the end of the letter and gasped. He didn't know what to make of this. A heart and a winky face at the end of the text? What could it mean? Marco blushed. He always thought that Jeb was remarkably handsome. Ever since he met Jeb as a young Florida state Congressman, his heart always pounded every time he saw Jeb. Jeb was Marco's mentor - he taught him all he knew about politics. And ever since that day, all those years ago, the dreamy image of Governor Jeb Bush was ingrained in his memory and deep within his heart. That perfect face. That million dollar smile. That sophisticated intellectual look that those glasses gave him during the debates. Jeb was a truly dashing individual. Trump would mock Marco for sweating during the debates - he wasn't sweating because of the debate questions, but rather because he was standing so close to a modern-day Adonis like Jeb. Marco couldn't help himself.

He nervously wrote his reply, sweating bullets as he typed:

"Absolutely. See you tonight." - Marco

Marco smiled and looked at the window once more, excited for what awaited him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jeb

Marco stood outside the door to Jeb's house, with flowers in his hand, and he was sweating bullets. He fixed his tie nervously. _"What if I do something awkward, say something weird?"_ Marco thought to himself. _"I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Jeb"._ He took a deep breath. "You can do this, Marco. You got this," he said to himself. And with that, he rang the doorbell.

Jeb opened the door with a smile and said, "Ah, Marco" and gave Marco a hug. "It's great to see you," Jeb continued, and he kissed Marco on the cheek. Marco turned bright red, his sweating increasing to torrential levels of downpour.

Jeb led Marco to the living room, and they both sat down. Jeb poured Marco a glass of whiskey. Marco drank it. It was strong, and he wanted to gag, but he kept his composure for Jeb. The drink loosened Marco up, and his sweating - which was like a sprinkler at this point - stopped.

"That was quite an ugly last few weeks in the race," Jeb said. "But I really liked the way you took down Trump for his tiny hands." He grinned, with a smile that made Marco swoon.

"Best part of the race, hands down. And you know what they say about men with small hands," said Marco. They both laughed. Marco took a look at Jeb's hands. He'd never had a good look at them before, but seeing them now, Marco saw that Jeb's hands were big and beefy. At the same time, Jeb took a quick look at Marco's hands. Not as big as his own, but definitely good size. Jeb licked his lips.

"I see you looking at my hands," Jeb said. "Well let me tell you, Marco, there're no problems there." Jeb winked.

Marco blushed. He smiled, and with a bit of confidence, he said, "Why don't you show me what those big hands can do?"

Jeb smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3: Of Love and Guacamole

Jeb led Marco to his bedroom and pushed him against the bed. There were posters of turtles on the walls. Jeb began to undress. Marco sat in awe, mouth agape, as the hunky Jeb Bush took off his tie and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. A river of sweat ran from Marco's body, enough to fill a bathtub. Jeb Bush threw his shirt aside, revealing his finely chiseled six-pack abs. Marco couldn't believe his eyes. Jeb was more handsome than he ever imagined. He reached out and felt Jeb's chest. Jeb Bush's chest hair was like the finest silk tapestry, adorning the splendorous ivory façade that was Jeb Bush's body.

Jeb removed his pants, revealing the world-famous Jeb Bush bush. Marco's jaw dropped when he saw the package. Jeb was right. There were certainly no problems there. Marco undressed as well, revealing his Lil Marco.

Jeb held Marco close, and they looked deeply in each other's eyes. And then, like a torpedo, Jeb's tongue darted into Marco's mouth and they kissed passionately. This continued for several minutes and then Marco said, "I'm ready, Jeb." Jeb smiled and yelled out, "Columba, dear, bring me the good guacamole and the sombreros."

A minute later, Jeb's hobgoblin wife waddled into the room[1]. She handed Jeb a bowl of guacamole and put a sombrero on each of them. She then grunted and waddled out. Jeb leaned in close to Marco and whispered, "Usually, guac costs extra, but for you, it's free." Jeb turned Marco around and grabbed Marco's bottom. Jeb stuck two fingers in the guacamole and put them inside Marco's ass, lubricating it. Jeb stuck his huge girthy meatstick into Marco's behind and THRUSTED. Marco cried out with glee, literal waterfalls of sweat erupting from his body. This scene - this beautiful sex - had played out so many times in his dreams before, but Marco never dreamed that sex with Jeb could feel so beautiful. Then, as he climaxed, Jeb screamed, "¡TORTUGAS!"[2]. Marco didn't quite understand why he screamed that, but he was too happy to give a shit. And speaking of giving a shit, Marco's butt was in considerable pain.

Jeb turned Marco back around and stuck his Lil Marco in the guacamole bowl, completely covering it. He then wrapped his mouth around Lil Marco, savoring the taste of the guacamole. Marco groaned with pleasure as Jeb's tongue boldly and aggressively caressed Lil Marco. Marco cried out, "Oh, Jeb, I'm about to -". "Wait!" Jeb said, and grabbed the guacamole bowl. "In here." And Marco Rubio climaxed into the bowl of guacamole. Columba came back shortly with a plate of nachos and they dipped them into the guacamole.

The avocado, sweat, and love juice blended together to create a delicious combination. They were the best nachos that either of them had ever tasted.

* * *

[1] I'm serious. Go google what Columba Bush looks like. I'm not even joking. Do it and come back. I'll wait.

[2] This means "Turtles" in Spanish. If you watch interviews of Jeb, he really fucking loves turtles. What a guy.


	4. Epilogue

Marco and Jeb lay in bed next to each other, and cuddled very close. There was an entire lake of sweat around the bed. Jeb kissed Marco tenderly. "That was great," Marco whispered to Jeb.

Just then, from the other side of the room, there was a loud THUD. The closet door was kicked down from the inside, and out from the darkness emerged none other than Donald Trump. He scowled, shook his head, and said "Such a low-energy affair. What a disgrace." He walked out of the room muttering something about the both of them being "lightweights". The end.


End file.
